Date
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Gokudera estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Trató de calmarse encendiendo un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios para calarlo una y otra vez. Le temblaban las manos. "¿Dónde coño está?" / 8059


Gokudera estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Trató de calmarse encendiendo un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios para calarlo una y otra vez. Le temblaban las manos.

_¿Dónde coño está?_

Respiró hondo. No estaba nervioso. No estaba nervioso. Prendió el tercer cigarro. Hayato había llegado muy pronto. Takeshi llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. La última vez que el albino había mirado el reloj habían pasado ya treinta minutos de la hora acordada; no había querido volver a mirarlo ya que temía entrar en cólera y pagarlo con el primero que pasase por la calle.

_Maldito friki del béisbol…_

Tras aquel enfado, Gokudera quería llorar. ¿Sería posible que aquel idiota le hubiera tomado el pelo? Ya había sido suficientemente difícil para él pedirle una cita como para que encima se riera de él. En ese momento de seguro se encontraba comentando aquella patética declaración de amor. Y al día siguiente todo el instituto murmuraría cosas por lo bajo. Y en el peor de los casos, podía imaginar a su querido décimo con una sonrisa burlona diciendo cosas horribles sobre él. Y todo por amor… Hayato no era capaz de darse cuenta de cuán absurdas habían terminado siendo sus especulaciones.

Iba ya a irse indignado con su cita y con la vida tras pisar el último cigarro que pensaba fumarse cuando de pronto algo parecido a un placaje lo tiró al suelo. Luego se dio cuenta que realmente aquello era… un abrazo.

— Siento llegar tarde —habló una voz odiosamente jovial sobre él, que luego se escuchó preocupada—. ¿Gokudera ha estado llorando?

Y le dio el albino semejante golpe en la cabeza que sonó bien… a hueco.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde cojones estabas, estúpido? Llevo… llevo —miró el reloj, y su piel hizo juego con su cabello— ¡LLEVO UNA HORA ESPERÁNDOTE!

Yamamoto no contestó a sus palabras, se limitó a levantarse y a tenderle una mano que Gokudera no cogió. Estaba enfadado.

— Es que… no sabía qué ponerme para que Gokudera me viera bien —rió—. Así que terminé poniéndome lo que tenía a mano.

Maldito… imbécil… le mataría. Definitivamente, le mataría. Con dinamita, a golpes, a gritos, a bocados al más puro estilo Hibari si hacía falta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría presentarse a su cita con el uniforme de beisbol? Se cruzó de brazos profundamente indignado, ya sabía que no era prudente hacerse ilusiones sobre aquella tarde. No con semejante inútil como pareja.

Un repentino sonrojo subió a sus mejillas cuando se vio… abrazado, de nuevo. El dulce y cálido tacto de los brazos de aquel idiota lo sosegó en un momento y exhaló un tembloroso suspiro. Inconscientemente, rodeó al moreno con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Ni siquiera lo pensó, desde que lo conocía había esperado para poder hacer aquello. Takeshi, en cambio, se sorprendió de su reacción: esperaba un grito, o algún golpe; pero no le desagradó. Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, lo estrechó con más fuerza, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de la calle.

Gokudera fulminó con la mirada al moreno. Gruñó al ver una vez más el brazo de Yamamoto sobre sus hombros. Por culpa de su anterior reacción ante el abrazo, había cogido más confianzas de las que habría deseado.

— ¿Gokudera quiere un helado?

— Gokudera te va a partir la cara si no me sueltas, friki del béisbol.

— Venga, no seas así, hombre… —le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que hizo enrojecer al albino—. Es nuestra primera cita.

_¿Es que no le da vergüenza? ¡No puede besarme en público así como así!_

Gokudera no había contestado y ya tenía en la mano un helado. De chocolate. Odiaba el chocolate, así como todas las cosas dulces, se empalagaba con facilidad. Solo había algo, alguien, mejor dicho, a quien se comería incluso aunque le salieran caries, y era a aquel que había pagado el helado. Casualmente, también era la persona más empalagosa que conocía.

Entreabrió los labios por inercia y entró a su boca una cucharita de plástico con helado. Saboreó el dulce sin prestarle la menor atención al gusto y limitándose a mirar anonadado la sonrisa radiante de Yamamoto mientras le daba de comer. Esa boca tan… besable. Se moría por besarle. Y esa manera de lamer la cucharilla… quien fuera cucharilla. Y luego se relamía. Hayato quería pensar que se relamía mirándole a él, pero estaba tan absorto en los movimientos de su boca que no veía sus ojos. Parecía que decía algo.

_"Go… ku… de… ra…"_

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Le estaba llamando? Levantó la mirada y miró al guardián de la lluvia a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó fingiendo enfado para desviar la atención de su momentáneo embobamiento.

— Pensaba que… como Gokudera dijo, no está muy bien por mi parte ir a nuestra cita vestido así. ¿Gokudera me acompañaría a casa a cambiarme?

El albino gruñó y asintió.

Aquella era la primera vez que iba a casa de Yamamoto. De todas formas, no era que le importase demasiado el edificio en sí. Estaba más ocupado mirando a todos lados en busca de sus padres.

— No hay nadie en casa —dijo Takeshi, como si le hubiera leído la mente –. Mi cuarto está arriba, ¿vienes?

Y… le tendió la mano. El albino la cogió tímidamente y así subieron las escaleras. El cuarto de Yamamoto estaba literalmente forrado de pósters de jugadores de béisbol que debían de ser famosos, aunque a él no le sonaban lo más mínimo. Iba Gokudera en dirección a su armario, dispuesto a sacarle él mismo la ropa para que se cambiase y seguir con aquella maldita cita cuando fue, literalmente, arrojado sobre la cama.

— ¡Friki del béisbol! ¿Qué crees que…?

Calló de pronto al notar los labios del otro sobre los propios y dejó las manos quietas sobre las sábanas. Gokudera era una persona que siempre estaba pensando en algo que hacer, no gustaba de perder el tiempo. Pero, en aquel instante, pareció pararse este, congelarse en aquel momento que, por mucho que le pesase, le pareció mágico… especial. No era su primer beso, ni mucho menos, pero sí era el primero con aquel idiota.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Yamamoto y lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque serio, en un intento de "mantener la dignidad".

— Gokudera… me gusta mucho.

— Calla, estúpido —ordenó antes de volver a besarlo.

_A mí también me gustas mucho._


End file.
